


Touch

by Deadlihood



Series: NCT Goes to College [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Concerned Roommates, Fluff, M/M, Smut, Taeyong is the Mom Friend, Taeyong sucks at taking care of himself, bad sex puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 07:39:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14076069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadlihood/pseuds/Deadlihood
Summary: Taeyong studies too hard; Ten worries about his boyfriend.





	Touch

“Taeyong,” Ten wheedled, his voice sounding far away on the other side of the phone. “Come on baby, you haven’t been home all day. Don’t you think you need to rest?”

“I still have some chapters I need to go over again.” Taeyong ruffled his hair with one hand. “I’ll come home when I’m done, I promise, Tennie.”

“I’m going to hold you to that. If not, I will have Johnny come and get you.”

“Still can’t believe you managed to get him to do your bidding,” Taeyong grumbled. “I cook for him, he should have more loyalty to me.”

“Johnny knows which one of us is more likely to beat his ass.” There was a pause. “He should know how hard I can, considering how thin those walls in your house are.”

Taeyong flushed bright red, eyes flitting from side to side to see If he was being watched. “Ten, I’m in the library.”

“Then you should finish up and come home, baby.” There was a click, and then the three beeps signaling the call had ended.

It took Taeyong much longer than he wanted to admit to get back to work, and even longer to actually process what he was reading. But he needed a good grade on the microbiology exam and he was not going to let a little thing like sexual frustration get in the way.

He finished his fourth cup of coffee and another chapter, finally losing himself to the material. He almost didn’t notice his phone was buzzing again until he felt the heat of a glare coming from the other side of the table. He mouthed a “sorry” to the person and picked up the phone, stepping away from the table to the alcove again.

“Yong, it’s almost ten-thirty. Have you even eaten today?” Taeil asked.

“Umm,” Taeyong looked at the crumpled wrappers of the two granola bars he’d eaten, “yes?”

Taeil sighed loudly. “You’re just as bad as Mark, I swear. I’m coming to get you and you’re going to eat something and go the fuck to sleep.”

“Thanks, _Mom_.”

“Yong, that is exactly the same speech you gave to Dongyoung and Mark two weeks ago because they were cramming for that stats midterm. You are our mom, and we need you functional.”

“Did Ten put you up to this?”

“No, unlike Johnny, I am not sitting on Ten’s dick. Although from the sound of it, seems like a good place to be.”

Taeyong really hated everyone. “Fine. I’ll pack up.”

“Dong! Put a plate for Taeyong in the microwave!” Taeil bellowed. Taeyong was pretty sure he’d gone deaf in one ear. “I’m getting in the car right now, go wait out front for me.”

It would be nice to go home; his limbs were stiff from sitting all day and he was actually really hungry. The last two chapters could wait until morning when he felt better.

So he went home with Taeil and let Dongyoung fuss over him, and sat in Taeil’s lap at the kitchen table while he ate his food. It was hard to eat when Taeil was giving him one of his scalp massages, let alone stay upright. That was how Ten found them, Taeyong on Taeil’s lap, moaning and leaning over the table.

“Oh, hey there Ten,” Taeil said, grinning at the Thai boy. “Sorry you had to find out this way.”

“I didn’t find out anything.” Ten leaned over and kissed Taeyong. “We all know you’re more interested in Dongyoung’s dick than Taeyong.” Out in the living room, Johnny choked on his tea. “So, are you properly nourished now?”

“It’s not my cooking, but it won’t kill me.” Taeyong relocated himself to his boyfriend’s lap with his plate. “Who made this, by the way?”

“Johnny. He managed to follow one of your recipes without causing an oil fire again.”

“That was one time!” Johnny bellowed from the living room.

“Well, that makes him the second-best cook in the house. Dongyoung made the rice cooker explode and I managed to scald every pot I ever tried to boil water in.” Taeil shrugged. “We depend on you for sustenance, Yong.”

“You’d all die without me,” Taeyong said smugly. Ten cuddled him a little closer.

“And you’d die without us reminding you to take care of yourself,” Ten reminded him gently. “Did you eat enough?”

“Plenty.” Taeyong leaned back against his boyfriend’s chest, happy to be in his arms after a long day.

“Do you want some tea?”

Taeyong stifled a yawn. “Maybe after I shower.”

“Go on, I’ll clean this up.” Ten urged him up and Taeyong went stumbling up the stairs. As he waited for the water to heat up, Taeyong could hear the rumble of Johnny talking to Dongyoung, Ten’s bright laugh in the kitchen, Taeil’s high-pitched braying in response. It warmed his heart to hear them.

The shower warmed his sore muscles and he stood under the showerhead, just letting the water wash over his back. He didn’t start when he heard the door open next to him; he’d been half-expecting Ten to join him once he was done washing the dish. Ten fit himself around his back, nuzzling into the nape of Taeyong’s neck.

“Feeling a little better, Yongie?” Ten asked, reaching past Taeyong’s shoulder to get some shampoo in his hand. He, like Taeil, had good hands for scalp massages. Taeyong practically started to purr as the Thai boy worked the shampoo into his hair.

“Better now,” Taeyong murmured back.

“Tired, baby?”

“Mhm. Long day.”

“Do you want to go right to sleep?”

Something in Ten’s tone woke Taeyong up just a bit, enough to make him more aware as Ten turned him around to rinse his hair. “Are you asking if I want to have sex first?”

“What do you think?”

Taeyong leaned forward and kissed him. He let Ten press him back against the cool shower wall, perfectly comfortable in that moment. He was warm and he was loved.

Taeil must have expected that they would be taking over the room, because he was already in his pajamas, headed for Dongyoung and Johnny’s room. They locked the door just for good measure before retreating to Taeyong’s bed.

Ten’s hands felt so nice tracing over his body, running along the curve of his hip and going for a playful butt grab. The stud in his tongue dragged over one of Taeyong’s nipples and he jerked, pleasure jolting through him.

“Sensitive, Yongie,” Ten purred, planting a wet, open-mouthed kiss on his neck. “Hand me the lube?”

Taeyong leaned over and grabbed it from the nightstand drawer. He expected Ten to pour lube over his fingers and get to work, but his boyfriend dumped the lube over Taeyong’s long fingers.

“Do you want me to—?” Taeyong flushed red. It was one thing to have Ten stretch him, and an entirely different thing to have him _watch_. Rather than answer, Ten settled himself up on Taeyong’s hips, thick thighs on either side of his body.

“I thought you’d fuck me for a change,” Ten murmured. Taeyong’s eyebrows shot up so high they practically disappeared into his hairline. In the months they’d been together, Ten had always topped, turning Taeyong into a limp, whimpering mess.

“O-okay.” Taeyong reached back carefully and circled Ten’s entrance. The low hum of approval was enough to break through the last of his hesitation. He hadn’t done this to someone else in a while, but Ten was encouraging and _very_ vocal about what he liked. Taeyong was pretty sure he could drive nails with his dick by the time they were done, he was so hard. The sight of Ten’s belly button ring and the way it moved when his stomach tensed had not helped.

It immediately became apparent how this was going to do when Ten pinned Taeyong’s hands over his head and sank down onto his dick.

“I’m not really topping, am I?” Taeyong asked breathlessly.

“Nope.” The grin Ten gave him was vicious and loving in equal measure. Taeyong knew his boyfriend had incredible stamina, having been on the receiving end of it quite often since they’d started dating, but he didn’t think he could roll his hips down that fast and hard. It was impossible to keep his eyes focused on anything, his perception narrowing to just Ten. The sweet smell of his shower-fresh skin, the moans he made, the grip of his thighs around Taeyong’s hips.

“You feel so good, Tennie,” Taeyong mumbled, fingers flexing and curling against the sheets. “Let me touch you, please.” Ten released his wrists, bracing his hands on the mattress. Taeyong curled one hand around his tanned hip, the other around Ten’s length.

When they’d finished, Ten collapsed off to the side, legs shaking with exertion. “Feeling relaxed, babe?” He panted out.

“Of course.” Taeyong looked down at the cum on his stomach and chest. “We do need a rinse though.” Ten just laughed and leaned over to kiss him.

“Come on, you neat freak.” He needed Taeyong to help support him to the shower (“riding always takes a lot out of my thighs”) and made an absolute nuisance of himself by kissing and licking Taeyong’s neck and making sure his tongue stud was involved as much as possible. Taeyong practically threw him out of the shower.

Once Ten was in the pajamas he kept at Taeyong’s place, he was all cuddles and sweetness, fluffing the pillow under Taeyong’s head.

“You work too hard,” Ten explained when Taeyong asked why he was fussing so much. “As your boyfriend, it is my duty to keep you comfortable and happy and nail your ass down to the bed.”

“I nailed your ass tonight, though.”

Ten giggled, spooning him. “Tonight was fun. We should switch more often.” Taeyong let out an audible gulp.

“I think I won’t survive that.”

“What, am I too hot?”

“Incredibly so.” Taeyong kissed his wrist. “Now come on, you dragged me home and fucked me, now let me sleep.”

“Anything you want, Yong.”


End file.
